


May

by Thiswasmydesign



Series: Carrion & spinoffs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Short One Shot, Spin off of long fic, comment inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/Thiswasmydesign
Summary: Short spin off from Carrion (long fic). Short summary so as not to spoiler the original! Inspired from a comment on the fic;What happens when the characters meet Aunt May?





	May

“Oh my gosh!”

Skirth and Eddie glanced at one another, both silently questioning who should be the one to go after the overeager spider child who had his face pressed against the glass wall facing out towards the aeroplanes and the runway. A group of disgruntled passengers waiting for a delayed flight were glaring at him for having pushed right through their group.

“Mister Stark, have you seen this?”

Beside them Tony winced, pulling the baseball cap lower over his face as curious eyes turned to look his way. Stark was hardly a rare name, but with his own private jet on the tarmac outside – their own flight the reason for these passengers having been delayed – he was not exactly incognito, here.

“Yeah kid, shi…oot, could you take the energy level down a notch or two?”

“Oh, okay,” in a toned down but no less excited voice Peter continued conspiratorially. “It looks like the plane from that really old movie?”

“Don’t do it kid,” Skirth glanced to Stark, bracing herself to be offended.

“But you must know the one I’m talking about? It has Julia Roberts in it, and you watched Erin Brockovich twice in the last two days, so I know you like her, what was it called?”

“Pretty woman?” Skirth grimaced. Old movie? She remembered that film being released – it was definitely this millennium, at the very earliest it might have come out in the millennium year itself. She even remembered the guy she’d taken to see it. He hadn’t been very sympathetic when she’d been unfortunate enough to talk in her sleep after the film, and had broken up with her. It wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t control her dreams, and Julia Roberts was gorgeous.

“Yeah, that one,” Peter beamed, either ignoring or completely ignorant of how insulting he was being.

**_Don’t dare tell him off,_** Carrion scolded Skirth before she could say anything, soothing her irritation. **_He was not born when that film was made. To him it is old._**

_You’re right love,_ Skirth let herself deflate, smiling a little because she just couldn’t help it. Her symbiote ran tendrils around her waist, holding her with as much of an embrace as they could without causing mass panic in the airport. _I’ll let you explain it to him later, so he doesn’t do it to anyone who might get properly upset._

**_If you wish,_** Carrion didn’t honestly mind; it was the least of the parenting they would expect to have to do, now that they were going to have Peter around them more often. They chalked up the failure to explain social etiquette as another mark against this aunt who was taking such poor care of the boy. The more they learned the more they judged the woman and resolved to deal with her, if ever they got the chance to meet.

By some miracle – and a large number of subtle nudges by security guards to prevent them from being intercepted – they all made it on to the plane without being bothered too much by the general passengers. The private jet was extravagant, far too large for them all, even though the area behind the cabin was set up with a kitchen and the tail end with six separate bed spaces.

Peter just couldn’t contain himself, rushing around until he had explored everywhere there was to explore and then attaching himself to the top of the plane, upside down, while the AI on the jet played Pretty Woman on his request, upside down so it would be the right way up for him. The others left him to it, resolving to go to the bedrooms to sleep through the journey once they had successfully taken off.

The AI was about to maintain connection to the ground throughout the flight, so they were not affected by the usual limitations of flight mode on phones. When the screen Peter was watching changed to a call screen, telling him Aunt May was calling, Peter dropped from the ceiling, losing his grip with a yelp.

“Oh fu…udgesticks!” he yelped, glancing at Stark to check that his mentor hadn’t caught the almost – swear.

**_We should answer, I want to speak with this woman,_** Carrey had already got them out of their seat and was headed for the screen, but Skirth stopped them.

_Nope. Bad idea, bad idea!_

**_We agree she is a bad caregiver…_** they pushed on, forcing one step forward, then another, jerking and fighting each other all the way.

_Carrey, stop it!_

“Umm… Friday?” Peter squeaked only once the phone had rung out. “Can you maybe block calls for a while?”

“Do, but give her a message,” Stark ordered instead. “We’ll have to talk to her eventually. Friday, want to get a car arranged to bring her to the Avengers facility? Time it so she’ll get there about half an hour after us.”

“As you wish Sir.”

* * *

 

Peter was restless. Unable to settle. Panicking – maybe just a little.

That was why he had attached himself to the ceiling, some fifty feet up, and was too anxious to come down.

“She’s going to kill me!”

“It’ll be fine kid,” Stark rolled his eyes. He was helpless in the face of this toddler-like temper tantrum. As it turned out being good at throwing them did not make him any better equipped at dealing with them. At least he had not yet gone to get a suit to drag the teen from the ceiling.

“How do you think she’ll react if she comes in and sees him up there?” Skirth wondered aloud to Eddie, who had decided to sit with her on one of the impressively comfortable sofas rather than get involved.

“Honestly? He’s probably safer up there,” Eddie shrugged, “At least up there she can’t actually kill him.”

**_Is that a genuine possibility?_** Carrion growled aloud from their chest. **_We will protect him._**

_Of course not darling, even if she wanted to she couldn’t, she’d just be very angry._

**_She has no right. She has been an irresponsible parent._ **

_I’m starting to doubt that,_ Skirth glanced up to Peter on the ceiling. If Aunt May really was a have-a-go parent, he wouldn’t be so worried to be told off by her. Unless she was unreasonably cruel, which Skirth didn’t believe for an instant, she was probably just doing her best. It was not every day that your child gained superpowers after all.

“Ms May’s car has arrived,” Friday declared just as Peter scuttled along the ceiling to evade a suit Stark had finally sent up after him.

He dropped on to the sofa beside Eddie immediately, the structure of the furniture creaking from the impact of even his slight weight due to the speed of the fall. The boy seemed to shrink two sizes at least, hiding as he did between Eddie and the door.

“Shall I get that then?” Skirth asked with a sigh as Stark moved behind the bar. By now she recognised that as his most comfortable spot and a defensive manoeuvre. It looked like this Aunt May made him nervous too.

Friday opened the door, as the AI always did, but only when she was in the entrance hall and ready to greet this Aunt May.

She was not what Skirth expected. Not in terms of her appearance – she had no expectations of what May would look like. What surprised her was the fury in her expression, a look she recognised to belong to an emotion she had learned from Carrion. This wasn’t some irresponsible parent who didn’t care about their child. Even on first meeting their eyes Skirth could tell that much. No, this was a lioness returned from hunting to find that their cub had gone wandering. And she was out for blood.

May advanced on her right away, not bothered at all that Carrion protectively encased her before she reached them.

“Where is Peter Parker?” May demanded in a vicious staccato, each word punctuated by a prod to their shoulder that pushed them back half a step with every poke.

**_“He’s fine…”_ **

“Oh he’d bloody well better be,” May snarled. “If anyone has hurt a hair on my boy’s head, I _will_ slaughter them. I don’t care if they’re superheroes, aliens or whatever the fuck else you have in here, if they’ve hurt him they’re dead.”

**_“No one has hurt him…”_ **

“I’m going to ask it one more time, and this is your final chance to answer,” May warned, not giving any indication what would happen if they didn’t answer, but she was still punctuating her words with prods, and their back had hit the wall. They were trapped there by her prodding finger. “Where. Is. Peter. Parker?”

**_“That way,”_** Carrey pointed towards the doors that led to the main room. May stopped prodding, but didn’t step away at all, eyes narrowing as she looked them up and down, clearly assessing them. Even encased by Carrion, Skirth felt exposed, doubly so when Carrion shared the feeling and sank beneath her skin, leaving her bare to May’s assessment. Even fully clothed the exposed way May’s assessment made her feel had her feeling naked. It didn’t help that she was a good seven inches or even shorter than the statuesque Aunt May.

“I’ll deal with you later,” May finally resolved, turning on her heel and headed for the door. Skirth couldn’t stop the way her eyes were drawn to the woman’s bare calves as she walked away.

She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding, and looked internally to Carrion. Together they let out a nervous laugh.

**_Holy shit,_** Carrion thought just as Skirth thought it too.

_She’s cute…_

Skirth tried for a moment to suppress the thought, suspecting it would make Carrion jealous, but the symbiote thought the same thing at the same moment. Startled, Skirth froze.

_Carrey?_

**_Don’t be jealous,_** Carrion flustered, concerned. **_You’re still cuter._**

_You too,_ Skirth grinned. _But…_

They shared the mental image again of May scolding them, backing them up against the wall and pinning them there instead of poking them in the shoulder this time, leaning in for a kiss…

_This could be a problem,_ Skirth flinched.

**_Only if she isn’t interested,_** Carrion took confident control of Skirth’s still frozen limbs, straightening their back and walking with what could only be described as a model’s strut back into the living room to join the others. **_In for a dime, in for a dollar. She did say she’d deal with us later. Maybe she would like to punish us?_**


End file.
